


【授翻】【王权的陨落】女王的命令（雷纳德/加斯科）

by DoloresM



Category: Thronebreaker: The Witcher Tales, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, enemies is probably too dramatic a word, enemies to frottage, more like grudging colleagues
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 15:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoloresM/pseuds/DoloresM
Summary: 剧透预警：如果你没认出文章中角色的名字请决定是否要继续看。这篇文章轻微地剧透了第一章结束，如果你还没玩到那里的话。“我更希望我的指挥官们能更亲密的合作。”米薇对雷纳德说。加斯科则只是单纯地听从了命令。（这是个无耻的PWP但是我一点也不惭愧）





	【授翻】【王权的陨落】女王的命令（雷纳德/加斯科）

“啊，没想到能在这儿见到你！”加斯科热情地说，他像幽灵一样出现在了火把的微光之中，火光在夜晚照亮了他们虽小但仍在扩张的营地。  
“因为这是我的帐篷。”雷纳德说道。  
加斯科令人恼火地挑起眉扫视着王室帐篷。“那么，你不和女王陛下同床睡？你知道的……”  
他狡猾地笑着。“为了取暖。”他结尾道，声音心照不宣地安慰了雷纳德。  
“不，”雷纳德说，尽管他认真地考虑过和莱里亚剩下的士兵一起过夜以防止被冻死。马哈坎的寒冷令人难以忍受，与他行军生涯中所经历的完全不同。  
加斯科若有所思地哼了一声。  
“你有什么需要的吗？”雷纳德问道，他疲倦地渴望能躺上几个小时。  
“我无意中听到了王后的命令。她想让我们更亲密些。”他咧嘴一笑。  
“是更近距离地工作。”雷纳德纠正道，尽管他无法完全强调工作这个词。  
加斯科证明了自己是个有价值的盟友、能干到令人惊讶的指挥官和一个具有挑战性的昆特牌对手。  
尽管他喜欢虚张声势且行为具有戏剧性，但对方内心深处有些东西勾起了雷纳德的好奇心。  
“外面很冷。”加斯科明显地转变了话题。  
“没错。”雷纳德不耐烦地回答道，“我打赌是因为在下雪。”  
加斯科又露出了一个狡猾的笑容，这一次完全是冲着雷纳德笑的。“可能是的，可能。”他赞同道，环视着被像纯白毯子盖住的地面和蓬顶。  
这些帐篷不是为了挡雪而造的——至少不是这样的雪——但是雷纳德相信它们能撑住。就像其他所有事一样，他们必须撑住。  
“那么跟我来。”加斯科说着，把雷纳德的注意力拉回到他身上。  
他一头钻进帐篷，都没有等对方的邀请。  
雷纳德气冲冲地跟着加斯科进了帐篷，并确保门帘完全关上了。他紧绷的肌肉因为接触到温度略高于零度的空气而松弛下来。  
“你不该在这种环境下还穿着胸甲。”加斯科说，“它完全没法保暖。”  
“但它确实能很好的阻挡出其不意的弩箭。”雷纳德回答道，“你还是没告诉我你想要什么。”  
“用行动告诉你可能会更快些。”加斯科喃喃着。  
就在雷纳德抬头看向他的时候，对方猛地冲了过来，温热的嘴唇撞上了雷纳德的唇，在冰冷的世界中爆发出一阵暖意。  
雷纳德一动不动，努力地不让自己的想法暴露，为了不屈服于腹内突如其来的火热，他的渴望就像夏日的干草，整片旷野都被火星点燃熊熊燃烧着。  
这种感觉已经很久很久没有出现了。  
加斯科是个强盗、恶棍并且绝对不可信赖，但是他很温暖，明显也是自愿的，而雷纳德……  
现在的雷纳德有些无力，因为这种相处方式而摇摆不定。  
“不接受反对意见。”加斯科说道，雷纳德根本不需要看他就知道对方正在傻笑。  
他的胸口涌出恐慌，他担心这是个陷阱，担心加斯科现在会试图敲诈他，而这样的想法让他的胃部发冷。  
“有意思。”加斯科低声说，“我的天啊，雷纳德。在皇家哈巴狗的表象下藏得这么深。”  
雷纳德低吼着推开了加斯科。  
对方优雅地承受了他的推搡，后退几步给雷纳德留下他所需的空间。  
“我可以接受你的拒绝，亲爱的。”他说，“你没必要使用暴力。”  
雷纳德眯起眼沉思着。  
“这不是个陷阱？”他问道，“没有计划让我难堪，在面对……面对……”  
“漂亮的女王？当然没有。我能看出你看她的眼神。整个见鬼的军队都能看出你看她的样子。”他挖苦地笑着，“但既然你打算一个人睡……我觉得我可以提供彼此些点温暖和安慰。”  
“为什么？”雷纳德问道，他的疑心并没有完全消除。  
加斯科耸了耸肩，“我们这趟小小的冒险一直都没路过一家妓院。我要无聊死了，而且我的手下还打呼。有些时候，恰当的时候，你长得还不错。选择权在你。”  
尽管他仍疑心重重，但好奇心探出的卷须缠绕上雷纳德的胃。  
这不会是他第一次向另一个士兵提供友好的帮助。加斯科可能不是一个真正的士兵，但是……  
米薇已经坚持要他们更密切的合作。  
雷纳德几乎可以保证，现在这个完全不是她的意思。  
但是这足够了。这至少是信任的一种。虽然并不完美，但是总比没有要好。  
况且他还要与火花般的好奇心斗争。鉴于现在这个想法已经在他脑中根深蒂固，雷纳德知道他不会很快的忘记这种想法。  
而这种想法十分危险，尤其是当他需要为其他什么事集中精力的时候。  
与其让它在他脑中腐烂，不如把这些想法赶出他的脑子。  
“你思考得更用力些你的头发就要着火了。”加斯科说，“我只需要一个简单的同意或者不。离开还是留下。”  
雷纳德的视线徘徊在帐篷门帘，他的铺盖卷和加斯科之间。  
“留下。”在他失去勇气之前他说道。  
加斯科整张脸都亮了起来，笑容满面。“甚至可以叫我陛下，如果你想的话你。我不会抱怨的。”他说。  
雷纳德感觉自己的一部分立刻后悔了他的决定，自己的另一部分因为太过疲惫而不想去争执。  
他的一部分被这个提议诱惑，尽管他并无意承认这点。  
“或者不这么叫也行。”加斯科补充道，“天哪，你比我还需要这个。”  
他又凑上前，第二次逮住了雷纳德的嘴唇。在战前士兵们会相互帮助来缓解紧张的气氛，但是他们不会接吻。这个吻没有什么情感，尽管认为加斯科充满感情让人觉得奇怪，但是这一切远不止是因为方便了。  
“我猜你不想把这个脱掉。”加斯科用指关节敲着雷纳德胸甲的中央，“我打赌你睡觉都穿着它。”  
“我的确是。”雷纳德说，他以为这是显而易见的。当他们在外面不断受到袭击的威胁的时候，他需要立即为战斗做好准备。尼弗迦德才不会等着他换衣服。  
加斯科叹了口气，翻了下白眼，“这样吧，你让我把它脱下来，我保证完事儿后我会帮你穿回去。”  
雷纳德低头看了看自己全副武装的胸膛，他意识到如果他想继续下去，他实在没什么选择。  
他点了点头，刚要开口表示同意，加斯科就用灵巧的手指抓住了扣住他盔甲的扣环并把它扯了下来，仿佛这是他经历过的最令人兴奋的事情。  
雷纳德不是很理解对方的想法，但是他也实在不是很在意。  
加斯科一解开他的盔甲就把雷纳德推倒在他早些时候铺好的铺盖卷上，庆幸铺盖几分钟前刚用热锅暖过。  
加斯科跨坐在雷纳德身上，他拉扯着对方裤子的系带，眼神中闪着急切。  
“你喜欢男人。”过了一会儿雷纳德说道，感觉自己仿佛解决了一个十分棘手的难题。  
加斯科只是扬起了一边的眉毛。  
“哦，是吗？”他说，“你又是怎么得到这个结论的？”  
雷纳德等着他，而这只是让这个强盗眼中充满了笑意。  
在恰当的时候，加斯科也是个英俊的人。  
“你只和男人一起？”雷纳德好奇地问。  
“哦，没有那么严重。”加斯科说，“不过通常是首选。”  
在雷纳德能消化对方的话之前，加斯科舔着自己手掌，然后把雷纳德的阴茎从马裤里释放了出来，他猛得撸动了一下近乎带来了疼痛。  
雷纳德从牙齿间挤出痛嘶声，震惊和满足集中在他的腹部，和早就形成的紧张感一起。  
在恐惧和欲望中，对方的行为不太算是友好的提供相互安慰，但是他发现自己并不反对这种日渐亲密的关系。他不习惯和别人寻求这种关系，虽然他也不排斥这种想法。  
尽管事实上他有一半的时间为加斯科的熟练感觉沮丧，另一半的时间他羡慕对方。  
过去的五分钟没什么能开创先河般改变他的想法，雷纳德怀疑再没什么能够做到了。  
“不赖嘛，雷纳德。”加斯科评价道，他用手指绕着雷纳德很快硬起来的阴茎，自信地用大拇指拨弄着顶部。“何况还在这么冷的地方。”  
当加斯科手指用力收紧的时候雷纳德又抽了口气，他咬着自己的嘴唇防止发出叫声。他最不想做的就是引起任何人的注意。  
但是没什么能阻止他着迷地看着加斯科解开自己的腰带，熟练地把亲衣扔到一边，因为注意力集中而抿嘴微吐着舌尖。  
他改变了姿势，弯腰调整着胯部抵在了雷纳德的胯部，他用手稳稳地握住了两根阴茎。天鹅绒般柔软的皮肤和他最敏感的地方产生了美妙的摩擦，这迫使雷纳德忍住了一声呻吟，一阵欲望涌进他胃的深处。  
雷纳德在一开始试探性地伸出手，他的手指落在加斯科被裤子遮住的膝盖上。加斯科鼓励般的喘息使他的胆子更大了，手指沿着这个男人的大腿向上，来到因为他换衣服而暴露的臀部。  
雷纳德的胃抽动着，他伸手包住加斯科的臀瓣，雷纳德用带有刀茧而粗糙的手指按压进臀部细嫩的皮肤，这使得对方呼吸凌乱。他用拇指画着圈，配合着加斯科抚慰他俩阴茎的慵懒节奏，对方臀部偶尔的抖动显示出他一如往常的不可预测性。  
当加斯科抚弄阴茎的速度加快时雷纳德紧紧地闭上眼，加斯科身体前倾，把两人的胯部凑在一起，雷纳德咬着自己的攥紧的手来抑制可能发出的声音。二人之间的灼热与外面刺骨的寒冷形成了鲜明的对比。  
雷纳德的心疯狂地跳动，他能感受到身体深处因想要释放而产生的压力，极大的不安让他因为加斯科不停地撸动着自己的阴茎而局促。他已经很长时间没有别人来帮他做这种事了，去享受别人的体温，这导致现在他很容易以惊人的速度冲向亟需解放的边缘。雷纳德的臀部在加斯科的抚摸下晃动着，想要释放的绝望顶替了判断力和自我克制，还有任何除了汹涌而来的欲望以外的事。  
“就是这样。”加斯科哄骗着他，他的手握得更紧，速度快到近乎折磨。即使雷纳德想要否认他因为在释放边缘摇摆而生的满足感，他也无法做到。  
他高潮时白热的闪光像一把战锤一样击中了雷诺兹的颅底，沿着他的脊椎一路向下灼烧，最后从他的阴茎里射了出来。半窒息的喘息声溢出他的唇齿，加斯科为了不让他的声音被人听到，又凑上前把他们的嘴合在一起。  
雷纳德尽情地享受着这个亲吻，当加斯科在他口中呻吟的时候，高潮的余韵席卷而来让他也失去了控制。  
他又抚弄了几下，直到几近疼痛，然后他倒在雷纳德身上，心满意足地叹了一口气。  
雷纳德第一次注意到加斯科明显比他想象得要瘦得多。  
或许是他压在雷纳德身上的重量产生的奇异的舒适感使他觉得如此。  
加斯科重重地叹了口气，让雷纳德一次性接受了他全部的重量——这不是什么困难的事，雷纳德想。他们两人都还热乎乎的，在经历了好几天刺骨的寒冷之后，他欢迎加斯科的体温。  
“还不赖。”加斯科小声嘀咕着，他抓过一个毛毯盖在了他们身上。“我指的是在这里睡觉。”他补充道，没有留下争论的余地。  
尽管雷纳德对于他们会被抓到有过短暂的担心，但他不想争辩。他已经在寒冷中独身一人太久了。  
比他们在马哈坎待得时间更久。  
这很好，至少就这一次，他感到温暖。

END

授权在https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477655下面的评论里。AO3可以超链接吗我不会。  
译者的话：王权真的太冷了啊啊啊啊。雷纳德和加斯科好好吃啊，尤其是他俩一起背叛我的时候，我第一反应居然是“你们俩是不是干什么都要一起”，而且伙房里他俩还一起打牌！还有加斯科和加博拼酒之后雷纳德的震惊，还讨论雷纳德暗恋米薇。唉。


End file.
